Angels and Reapers - Kingdom Arc
by KasuraRave
Summary: The world is divided in two - The fluffy winged Angels of Nirvana, and the cruel Reapers of Inferno. This divide is doomed - one day it will give out. That day is coming soon - thanks to the actions of one, small, blue-haired Prince. (Warnings in each chapter, if they apply)
1. Introduction

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Well hello there new fandom! This is the first time I've written for Assassination Classroom, since I just wrote for Undertale before. I love the anime and this has been playing on my mind for ages. 3 things before we start:**

 **1\. Honorifics. This AU was made without the use of them, except in three cases: Describing someone of importance - eg, Karasuma, when -sensei would be used. The second is in love, when a close couple use -chan/-san or -kun to describe each other. The third case is in mocking, when -san/-tan or -kun would be used. These aren't often though.**

 **2\. This is the first of TWO planned arcs. I will only write the second if I get enough support, but lets be honest - this arc has 40 odd chapters. That's going to be a while.**

 **3\. SHIPS (skip this point if you don't really want to know the ships). This has A LOT of ships. I'll outline the main ones here, and if you don't like them/anything else, don't read. Simples.  
Ships: KarmaXNagisa, KarmaXNakamura, NagisaXKayano, KarmaXAsano, ChibaXHayami, SuginoXKanzaki, KarasumaXIrina, KataokaXYada  
I won't say which ones are bigger than the other just yet.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The castle was quiet. Birds sang their merry songs in the trees, and the sun filtered through the green leaves. The April air was fresh, and a cool breeze swept through the open window. It swirled around the hexagonal room, making the white curtains blow freely in the wind. This room was home to a large, four-poster bed, with many antique white chests and wardrobes. A golden balcony lay off the door, covered by white veils. Faint pink vines twisted themselves around the metal of the balcony frame – reminders left by the past Queen. Sure enough, this room was home to Prince Nagisa Shiota, the single heir to the throne of Nirvana.

Nirvana was the kingdom of the Angels. After they were victorious in the War of Many Years, they stayed here, whilst they banished the 'evil' Reapers to their outlands, which is now known as Inferno. The angels only won because of their methods of dodging and peacefulness, as well as an advantage that the first Queen gave them. Reapers are much more known for their combat skills – and they permit it more, as well. Reapers always have wings of a raven colour, with a sharp, deadly talon on the end, tinted with a colour. Angels' wings were smaller, and covered in downy feathers. All were tinted. That was all that marked the difference between good and evil in this world.  
A few years ago, the Reapers challenged the Angels for rights to Nirvana. Once again, they lost. However, the King fell in the battle, and the Queen fled, and has not been seen since by anyone but the Prince and the other royals.

This was 13 years ago.

Now, 15 year old Nagisa lived as a sole heir, under the care of those who stepped in for the royals' absence – Lord Karasuma and Lady Jelavić. The two were young when they took the throne – only because they – more specifically, Karasuma – were the royal family's chief advisors. They had ruled the kingdom well, and only had 6 years left until Nagisa could take over.

He didn't feel ready for that.

The said angel sighed as he closed one of his drawers, leaning against it slightly. The small angel was only 5' 2", and was lighter than any of his friends. His shoulder length blue hair was tied up in two pigtails, and his eyes, slightly darker than the sky-blue hair on his head, shone with youth. His mini, feminine figure seemed to barely support the two pale blue angel wings lofted upon his back. Nagisa stood, looking towards his closed door. Yawning, he sighed, turning towards his balcony. He knew his bodyguard would be patiently waiting beside his door. Of course, he _had_ to have one, didn't he? Nagisa shook his head, opening the glass doors to his golden balcony.

He was immediately hit with a blast of fresh air, and the teen smiled. He liked being free – he always met up with his friends in the woods so he wouldn't be recognised. They didn't mind. Nagisa looked down, his gaze drifting across the tranquil skyline of Kunugigaoka City. He hadn't seen it peaceful in a while; for as long as he could remember, the city had always been attacked by the grey-winged fiends. This sight made him happy. Grinning, after a slight moment of hesitation, the teen climbed over the cold railing and let himself go into freefall. He loved this – the peace and carelessness of doing nothing at all. After a few precious seconds, Nagisa spread his wings and soared up, as graceful as the young bird flying through the skies.

Immediately, the teen swerved away from the castle, gliding over the waking Kunugigaoka city. He let the wind guide him, watching the towers turn to small houses and then into glistening trees. Tilting, Nagisa started heading on the familiar route to his friends hideout which he knew so well.  
"Nagisa!" Nagisa looked behind him over his wings to see his friend, Kaede Kayano, catching up. Her smaller, pale green wings were beating to catch up with the competent flier in front. Smiling, Nagisa slowed his speed allowing the smaller angel to catch up with him.  
"So, how's life treating you?" Kayano slowed to a casual glide alongside the Prince, slightly under him so their wings didn't collide.  
"Okay, if I'm honest," Nagisa began, "I can't get out anywhere though!"  
"But that's just Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei protecting you, right?" Kayano questioned.  
"I hope so."  
"Hope so?"  
"Yeah, I can't do anything at all."  
"I'm sure they're just worried!" Kayano chirruped in her sing-song voice. Nagisa laughed. Kayano always had a way to cheer him up.

The two angels tucked their feathery wings in and dived down into a small cave surrounded by some willow trees. Kunugiaoka was a smudge of colour in the distance, and the scent of flowers was overpowering here. In the opposite direction to Kunugigaoka was a tower from the edge of a nearby village. Spreading their wings just before the floor, the two teens landed lightly onto the grass, which sprung up and curved around their feet.  
"I always love flying to here!" Kayano giggled. Nagisa turned to look at his friend. Kayano was a small angel of only 4' 9". Her green hair was always put up in two pigtails in the shape of cat ears – it was her who gave the idea of Nagisa to wear his hair in pigtails also. Her hazel eyes shone and her unusually flat chest helped maintain the look that she was younger than she was. In fact, she was 15, just like Nagisa.  
"Yeah." Nagisa nodded. He turned to the cave. It was near to a river always quietly gurgling, lighting the cave in a serene, blue, rippling light. Kayano pushed past Nagisa and skipped inside. The prince followed, deep in thought.

"It looks like we're the first ones here!" Kayano exclaimed, sitting by the small gap at the edge of the cave, which the river ran through. Nagisa walked to the other end of the cave, sitting on the smooth stones. The stones were always lukewarm for a reason Nagisa didn't know. The cavern, large as it was, wasn't warm itself. The small entrance and no hole in the cavern roof meant that other angels would be unlikely to find it. That was important, considering who he was and who he met with. Kayano wasn't bad – she was the daughter of the Head of the Royal Guard. However, some of the other company Nagisa kept…

Let's just say Lord Karasuma would not be impressed.

"Hey! Kayano! Nagisa!" Two others angels had landed by the entrance, blocking out the light and bathing the cave purely in blue. This only lasted for a second before they walked in, and the cave once again was lit up.  
"Hey, Isogai! Maehara!" Nagisa waved to them and the two angels walked over happily. Kayano hadn't moved still looking at the water.

Yuma Isogai had spiked brown hair which contrasted pleasantly with his gold eyes and the tinted purple angels along his back. He was the most kind-hearted angel Nagisa knew, and his modest nature always meant he put others before himself. Isogais best friend Hiroto Maehara was also a looker. His orange-brown hair and eyes framed his face perfectly, and he towered just an inch taller than Isogai. Two honey coloured angel wings sat on his shoulder blades. Both kind-hearted angels would never hate anyone. However, life had not been kind to them.

Both angels were paupers – Maehara was an orphan who had stolen and worked to try to pull ends together. Isogai had a younger brother and sister, as well as a sick mother to provide for, as his father died when he was just 11. He was currently working, which was against Angel Law – since he was under 18, he should still be in school. However, the 15 year old had been pushed into it. Nagisa and Kayano hadn't said anything, although they should have done. To Nagisa, his two friends were a cruel reminder that not everything in Kunugigaoka and indeed in all Nirvana was picturesque. He sometimes didn't know how two such ill-treated boys were so selfless.

"Oh, Maehara, Isogai!" Kayano had looked over and finally noticed them, fluttering over to join them.  
"You alright Kayano-san?" Isogai teased, smiling.  
"I'm good!" Kayano hummed.  
"Is Sugino joining us today?" Maehara asked. Kayano replied with a hyper nod.  
"Finally!" Isogai exclaimed.  
"Yeah – he never comes here since he started with Wing-ball!" Maehara laughed.  
"At least he's good at it." Nagisa shrugged, feeling as if he had to add to the conversation. Maehara and Kayano nodded in agreement.  
"We just don't see him much now." Isogai sighed.  
"At least he got time to come today!" Kayano laughed, soaring into the air. Nagisa looked away to avoid the wave of air. Grinning, Maehara took to the air, chasing the lithe girl around. Kayano laughed, always dodging.  
"Kayano's getting better at dodging, right?" Isogai commented. Nagisa nodded at the comment.  
"She is – but she's never going to join the Guard. She's just too soft…" Nagisa responded quietly.  
"Yeah – you know, she doesn't share any of her father's looks at all."  
"Or her mothers."  
"One of many mysteries surrounding her… like where the heck is her cleavage?"  
"I HEARD THAT ISOGAI!" Kayano's call above them made both Nagisa and Isogai burst out laughing. Surprised at Kayano stopping, Maehara sped to a stop and collided with her as both fell to the ground – straight onto a fifth angel who just appeared in the entrance.

Tomohito Sugino was in between Maehara's and Isogai's height. His sharp blue eyes pierced the darkness and his black hair was never groomed. The friendly angel lived and breathed Wing-ball; the sport that angels played, similar to what the geography books called 'baseball'. The only difference is, Wing-ball was always played with angels who were good on the wing, and Sugino was no exception. It was as if his purple-tinted wings thought for him. Coincidentally, his wings were the exact same shade as Isogai's. Sugino was always busy usually as he was playing in a minor league, which he was the best player in. It seemed like he finally got time.

"Hey, Kayano, Maehara, you made a pancake of Sugino!" Isogai laughed, flying over. Nagisa followed, not wanting to be left on his own. Kayano rolled off the pile of 15 year olds, but Maehara's wing was twisted with Sugino's.  
"Get off me!" Sugino yelled.  
"No, you get off me!" Maehara retorted. Isogai was dying of laughter, and Kayano, walking over to the chuckling Nagisa, couldn't help laughing.  
"Hold on, hold on!" Sugino kicked Maehara to stop him wiggling, before successfully unlocking their wings. Maehara immediately shot off.  
"Sugino and Maehara sitting in a tree, K – I – S – OW GET OFF ME!" Kayano's chant was cut off by Sugino grabbing her and flying into the air.  
"Kayano!" Nagisa called to her, trying to hold back his laughter, but to no avail.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" Kayano's laughter was punctuated with cries. Hearing, Sugino placed the green angel down, rolling his eyes before landing and turning to the bluenette.  
"Long time no see, Nagisa!" He exclaimed, bringing Nagisa into a friendly hug. Nagisa – who wouldn't admit the hug was smothering him – hugged back.  
"You too, Sugino! We have a lot to catch up on."  
"Indeed!" Sugino exclaimed. He climbed onto one of the smooth rocks, as Nagisa perched on his original one. Isogai and Maehara collapsed to the floor in a chuckling heap, as Kayano sat precariously on the edge of another rock.  
"Well," Nagisa smiled, "Let the catch-up begin!"

* * *

On the other side of the valley, the leafy green trees changed to sharper, coniferous trees with sharp pine needles littering the forest floor. The sky was darker here, with a cliff running up one side of the forest, its jagged rocks as sharp as teeth. Thunder crashed in the far distance as a cold wind swept over the woods. Small villages littered the landscape. This is Inferno.

The air was eerily still. No Reapers or Angels alike flew over the rising sky. Not even a breath of wind shook the leaves on the trees, or the fires that warmed the villages. It was Saturday. Might as well sleep in if you could.

Of course, not everyone chose to walk that path.

Like a sword slicing through flesh, a single reaper tore through the air. Her golden hair was flat against her black, her long, black wings riding the wind. Her eyes, almost closed against the wind, sat small in her pale face. Turning, she whirled in a large circle, a hunter looking for prey. Clasped in her right hand was a double edged sword. Its iron blades glinted cruelly in the harsh sunlight. That sword, managed to make what would otherwise appear an innocent girl, a weapon of war. The girl cruised around, taking in the feral wilderness below her. With another flap of her wings, the teen powered over the landscape, smiling. Her eyes darted above her, watching for something. Turning once again, she looked down at the animals roaming below, and she smiled.

She didn't notice the shadow until it was too late.

A whoosh of air told the reaper to dive to the side and another, larger reaper lunged beside her. This one was carrying two long knives. The sunlight reflected off his blood-red hair, and as he lunged, he smiled a sadistic smile. The girl swerved up, her knee-length skirt rippling as the knife skimmed her wing, shaving the tops off some of her particularly long feathers. Scowling, the girl's right arm raised, twisting the double-bladed weapon in her nimble fingers. However, the slender male reaper had pulled away, wielding both knives menacingly. This was what the girl had been waiting for. She tucked her wings into a dive and headed towards the redhead. He swerved away lunging up. The girl pulled off to the side, fully extending her wings to block out the sun. She stabbed one edge of the sword forward with a swift motion, which the boy easily avoided. The teen carried on hovering above him, spinning her blade and attacking from the other side, finding it parried away.

Deciding she had toyed with him enough, the golden haired female drew her wings away, once again letting the harsh sun hit the boy. He recoiled, temporarily blinded. Using this to her advantage, the female tucked her wings in and dived, digging her blade into the hilt of his right knife, whisking it out of his hand. Spinning the blade around, she went to do it to the left – all part of a rehearsed and carefully planned act – before she found herself stopped in midair. She flapped her wings desperately to regain balance as she saw what had stopped her. The male had extended his free hand and caught her blade as she was too distracted. After a moment's pause, the boy easily twisted the blades from her grasp before dropping it. Backing away, the girl was just about to admit defeat before the boy punched her in the jaw.

Reeling, the reaper was thrown back before she dived to the ground, landing neatly on her feet. Once she landed, she fell to her knees before her weapon, rubbing her injured jaw with her hand. The male reaper landed just in front of her, sweeping down to pick up his knife. The girl glared up at him.  
"Well, looks like I win this one." He smirked as the girl scowled, picking up her sword before getting to her feet.  
"We agreed to not fight dirty, Akabane!" She retorted.  
"But, my dear Nakamura," The redhead boy, Karma Akabane, replied in a calm voice, "when you are up against an enemy, you must use any tactics to win the fight."  
"We agreed!" Rio Nakamura, the blonde hair girl, insisted, "Do promises not mean anything to you, Karma?"  
"We agreed – not promised." Nakamura had to admit, he had her on that one.

The two reapers had been childhood friends, and they both had similar personalities – both were pranksters and loved teasing others. Both, Nakamura especially, had dirty minds, and both, Karma especially, had a sadistic personality under their smiles. Karma was one of the rare reapers who preferred to use his first name – often, unless you were with family, last names were used. He could only really think of one other who did this; the Angel Prince, Nagisa. However, they were nothing alike. Karma donned a tall height and eyes the colour of shining mercury, whilst the Prince had colours every shade of blue. They were a complete different species! Karma had the much more intimidating pair of black wings upon his back, complete with a talon tinged red.

"Hey, Karma?" Karma was brought back to reality from his daydream but Nakamura waving a hand in front of his face. Nakamura was shorter than Karma, and her golden hair fell far down her back. Her eyes were smaller, giving her the focused look. However, Karma couldn't deny – she was sexy. Too bad that they were childhood friends – going further would make things awkward.  
"Sorry, I was away." Karma grinned and Nakamura laughed.  
"Hey, where did Hayami and Chiba get to?" Nakamura asked. Karma shrugged in reply. The two snipers were amazing with their bows and arrows, and they were supposed to be teaching Karma and Nakamura some skills. In return, they would get some close combat action. Karma smiled, remembering the boyfriend and girlfriend couple they had found just two months earlier. They had found each other on accident, and although some considered them 'friends', there was always a polite distance between the two pairs.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if they got lost." Karma added. Nakamura nodded,  
"Hey, wasn't Chiba planning to apply for the Reaper Guard when he turns 16 in May?"  
"Yeah, he was – I was going to ask – your birthday is August. Will you apply?" Karma replied.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
"I mean, if Chiba gets in then sure. But I'm not sure it's for me – I'm more on the civil side."  
"You? Civil?"  
"Yep."  
"Nope."  
"Yep."  
"I can't imagine you there." Nakamura laughed.  
"I can imagine myself there; now someone like you I definitely cannot." Nakamura playfully punched Karma in the arm who smirked.  
"I definitely would beat anyone up!" Karma exclaimed.  
"Indeed you will." That female voice was definitely not Nakamura. Before they could react, two arrows passed through the space between Nakamura and Karma, barely missing them. Karma knew the miss was on purpose. He also knew who was there.  
"Mornin' Chiba. Morning Hayami."

The two bow-and-arrow snipers emerged from the woods, holding their prized weapons in front of them. Hayami's hair was pulled into her pigtails once again, matching the colour of her talons perfectly. Chiba's copper talons were different, not matching the black bangs swept across his intense eyes. Both reapers straightened their wings behind them so they could pass through the trees before regarding the close-range combatters with their lofty gaze. The hairs on the back of Karma's neck rose. He only once got this eerie feeling before – when he was intruding in Nirvana, and something poked him in the back. He still didn't know what it was to this day – but he pretty sure it wasn't the snake which it first felt.  
"What, you're no better than us." Karma voiced. Nakamura recoiled.  
"Stop saying what I'm thinking!" The redhead grinned at his companions words. Hayami smiled slightly.  
"Good to see you two." She bowed her head slightly. Chiba beside her remained still.  
"We still on for our deal?" Nakamura asked. Hayami nodded.  
"I'll go with Karma – Nakamura can go with Chiba. Is that alright?" Nakamura and Karma nodded.  
"Don't get any ideas." Chiba cast a glance at Karma, who raised his hands in a mock surrender.  
"Why would I? I mean, she's your girlfriend."  
"Yeah, and we could do the same to you." Hayami coldly suggested.  
"We aren't dating!" Karma exclaimed.  
"We don't go out!" Nakamura yelled at almost the exact same time. A faint smile cracked on Chibas face at the couples denial.  
"Well, let's go!" Hayami took to the wing, her beats steady. Karma rose up after her. The air ruffled his blood hair as he looked down at his friend. Rio gave a small wave as Karma flew off following Hayami.  
"… You aren't very good at hiding your emotions." Chiba's words caught Nakamura off guard.  
"Huh?" The female looked at the strong sniper.  
"I can see your love for him in your eyes. Maybe the others can't. I can." Chiba's words made Nakamura look down in shame. Was it really that obvious?  
"Let's just get on with it." Nakamura muttered. Chiba dipped his head. Training had begun.


	2. Home?

**_PLEASE NOTE: FANFICTION WILL SOMETIMES NOT LET ME EDIT AND UPLOAD. THIS CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN TRYING SINCE MONDAY. IF I GO SILENT THAT IS MOST LIKELY WHY._**

 **Thanks for all the views, favourites and follows! I should be updating with chapters around 3,000 words frequently.**

 **To the reviewers, thanks for the feedback :D Some of those relationships are friendships, and I'm also planning a one-shot Nakarma.**

 **Shiranai Atsune: I am working on the first part to your suggestion. It looks like it will have 10ish parts (lol I can NOT do one-shots with my mind) so I hope you're okay with a longer one.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **PS: Anyone play Pokemon? I just finished pokemon Sun and I love Solgaleos theme and the 'dark' theme of the main boss (those who have beaten will know what I mean)**

 **EDIT: I FORGOT FORMATTING, SORRY FOR DOUBLE UPLOAD (Exactly 3000 words)**

* * *

Day had faded into night. Nagisa had spent a large portion of the day with his friends, and he loved every second of it. Sugino had managed to smuggle one of the wingballs he played with, and the fivesome played a slap-up game. Of course, Isogai and Maehara had never played with the proper ball, so it was more for fun than serious – especially since both Kayano and Nagisa were not good at it, despite having played it before. Similarly, when Isogai and Maehara played the verbal games they played with their families, neither Nagisa nor Sugino had any knowledge. After this, they deigned to leave the wingball there so the four novices could practise every time they visited the cave and get better at playing it. Maybe they'd eventually have a game, like the one they all watched on the CommuniOrb.

Oh, yes. The CommuniOrb. Only the higher angels possessed one. CommuniOrbs were small orbs which fitted on a necklace. When activated with a light press, a hologram wavering with magic appeared, allowing you to contact anyone else with a CommuniOrb using video. Often, important news also aired on them – such as the female angel wingball game the five friends had watched on Nagisa and Kayano's orbs. Sugino also had one, but left his at his house. Isogai and Maehara knew that CommuniOrbs were far out of their pay bracket. No one really knew how this one single piece of technology had weaved its way into the society. It was assumed the founders of Nirvana had located them, formed by ancient magic of the Primals – those who existed before a time of Angels and Reapers.

Only one reaper had access to a CommuniOrb.

His name was Gakuhō Asano – the leader of the Reapers.

Obviously, only Karasuma had a connection with him, although soon, Nagisa would also. The bluenette was not looking forward to that day. The so called 'Chairman' of the reapers had a dark aura about him. It made Nagisa on edge, and he felt like he always had to watch himself in the few meetings Karasuma-Sensei and Chairman Asano had gone to. It was almost like Asano was stalking him. The fact that he had a son just one year older than Nagisa didn't make things any better; the threat of competition would always linger there, and Nagisa wasn't one for combat or anything of that calibre.

Saying that, however…

Nagisa straightened his wings and swerved to the left, veering off the course he was currently heading – towards his home. He and Sugino had left early due to other activities, and the sports angel had left just a few minutes ago. Nagisa didn't feel ready to return home yet, and this thought had made him remember the perfect place to go. Flying away from Kunugigaoka, Nagisa turned starting to glide, surfing the winds gentle waves. He was heading towards the edge of Nirvana – and the border to Inferno.

Between the two places was a strip of unowned mixed forests, marked by large stones. It measured about 2 km wide, and no angel nor reaper dared to cross it. That was fine though – the dangers of the wild animals that roamed there was not unknown. No one with a sane mind would go there. Nagisa wasn't going to fly that far. No, he was going to a different river, running through the woods, a few kilometres from the border. At a casual flight, the border was an hour from Kunugigaoka. However, Nagisa wanted to get there quick. It took him 40 minutes.

Swooping down from the sky, Nagisa spread his wings, skimming the river. His eyes darted around. He was now flying away from the cave which he had just met with his friends. The sun, now high in the sky, reflected off the water, glowing in all its Saturday galore. Smiling, the Prince rose slightly as his destination came to light. A ravine tore through the forest like a claw through a peaceful landscape, not fitting in with the serene landscape. Tucking in his wings, Nagisa dove down into the edge of the abyss. It was narrow; Nagisa barely fit in despite his smaller size. There was an easier entrance to his destination – Nagisa just preferred to challenge himself. Pulling out of the dive, the angel managed to squeeze through a small crack in the wall of the ravine. However, he couldn't pull out in time and skid to a stop on the floor.

"Nagisa?" Nagisa, shaking from the impact, looked up, his blue eyes glowing. After a moment of worried hesitation, the angel relaxed and smiled as what can only be described as a monster lingered over him. This monster was his trainer; his mentor; his teacher. He was the single reason he felt safe enough to go out alone – no, that's a lie. He would go out anyways. With this monsters training, he was able to fight off any threats.

With Koro-sensei, Nagisa felt strong.

Koro-sensei was a mutation in nature – an extreme to one of the wildlife animals, one would presume. A bright yellow octopus-like creature, with a permanent smile. Nagisa had spent a while determining what his colours meant – as Koro-sensei turned different colours depending on what mood eh was in. His eyes were so small, and his nostrils so blended in with them that it appeared he had four eyes. No matter what the teacher looked like, though, Nagisa would always trust Koro-sensei. The abomination of nature would always be his most trusted companion. Nagisa scrambled to his feet, gently shaking his wings out. Koro-sensei stepped back.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." The teen looked up at the yellow monster-like creature.  
"Now, why don't you use the entrance like I told you to?"  
"I just… prefer that entrance." Nagisa replied with a nonchalant shrug.  
"Alright, if you say so!" Koro-sensei turned away, and when he turned back, he was holding a knife in his tentacle, with a deadly serrated edge.  
"Now, let's get this underway, shall we?" Koro-sensei tilted his head with his unflinching smile. Nagisa responded with a quick nod. Koro-sensei laughed before nodding. His angelic student had been trained very well. He had yet to see these skills in a proper battle though – as he knew he could not be hit. Nagisa would never get to try out these skills, as the monster knew, he would not be able to tell the Prince of his other students. Not unless Nagisa dangerously danced with death. Koro-sensei wasn't ready to put Nagisa under that strain. Not just yet.

Soon, though.

* * *

"Dude, did you see the way Chiba hit you with that paintball?" Karma was lounging around on one of the jagged rocks sticking out from the ground, Nakamura perched under him. They were discussing training from earlier; Hayami had finished with Karma before Chiba and Nakamura, so the two reapers had flown over to watch them train. Karma was surprised at how professional Chiba's shot was. Nakamura could hardly compare – especially since Karma knew that her strengths were seducing and then wasting that strength. However, she was pretty good with her double-bladed sword as well. She could never beat Karma though – he was proud of that fact.  
"Yeah – It took ages to wash that paint out." Nakamura replied dismissively. Traces of red paint still slightly discoloured her golden blonde hair.  
"I did tell you that you could just come to mine." Karma replied.  
"It's fine," Nakamura looked up at him, "the water at my house is fine."  
"There's more at mine. It's warmer. Closer."  
"But it's not _mine"_ Nakamura grinned and Karma rolled his eyes.  
"What did your mom say about it?" Karma changed the subject.  
"Disgusted, as usual. I don't care though." Nakamura shrugged.  
"Why not?"  
"She's never been keen on me since my grades dropped – so why should I give her the time of day?" Karma smiled at his friend's witty comment.  
"Amen to that." Karma smirked. Both of them were the cleverest reapers of their age at their training school, but Nakamura had purposely goofed off because she didn't like it. Karma could understand that, because she would get stressed easy from all the revision. He never had to try – it was just natural to him. Karma sighed leaning back. A slight wave pricked up his spine and the redhead turned his head slightly. Sure enough, his wings were now translucent.

This didn't happen often – Karma knew it only happened when an angel or reaper was changing, lay down to sleep or on a seat with a back – like this rock. He thought it was something to do with the magic aura that they emitted. Karma wasn't complaining though. It made sitting a lot easier.  
"It's late." Nakamura pointed out, looking up. The sun was still high, but starting to sink. Acknowledging it with a saddened nod, Karma sat up, his wings solidifying again. He had to be back in his hometown early – it was the law. Nakamura lived in the next settlement over, and as he watched the slender reaper take to the air, he wondered if they would have to stay like that forever.  
"I'll meet you here on Monday?" Rio looked down at Karma, who took flight after her. The redhead nodded.  
"Bring your sword, okay? I mean, after school, we have all the time in the world to practise." Karma pointed out.  
"Of course – why wouldn't I?" Nakamura grinned, "I'll see you then!" The girl swerved, diving down, waving. Karma waved back before Nakamura flew off, her black wings effortlessly beating against the wind. After a moment hovering, the red head flipped in the air and beat his wings, heading off in the opposite direction.

"I'm home!" Karma yelled, flying into his house. It was built of stone, and moss curled between the gaps in the rock. As usual, the fifteen year old got no answer. Sighing, he dumped his twin knives by the door before heading up the stairs to his room. His parents, whilst not rich, were not poor either. They were traders, and they handled many finances for this region. Karma thought he was one of the more 'better off' reapers in Inferno. He certainly wasn't starving, like a certain unfortunate reaper he knew. Karma shivered – he was always wary when talking of Hazama.

When he was younger, Karma and Nakamura had gone to school with her. Kirara Hazama had been the poorest child in the class, and the redhead knew things had gotten worse concerning her life. Karma had seen her not long ago, and he was sorry to have. The lanky female had a skeletal figure. She had never been well-built but the lack of nutrition and being thrown from one temporary home to the next had worn her down. Lines were on her face prematurely, and her wings always trailed on the ground, the grey talon broken on both ends. Karma remembered that her aim was to become a librarian. He was certain the deranged teenage girl knew that because of her childhood, she was doomed to wonder the land scavenging for food. Karma had offered for her to stay at his house, but she refused. Maybe it was because she was with gangs at the time; maybe she'd accept now she was no longer affiliated with Terasaka and his gang.

Karma walked into his room – a large space filled with little oddities the redhead had collected over his years. Many discarded and broken weapons, as well as buckets of red paint. Old test papers, more often than not with a perfect score, were stacked up at the foot of his single bed. Said bed was untidy, the duvet turned over. He hadn't been bothered to tidy it up – he never was bothered. Why should he, if he had no one to bug him about it? Sighing, Karma slumped on his bed, his wings turning translucent again. As much as Karma liked the privacy, he got very lonely, and there was no chance of Nakamura coming round. Karma didn't trust anyone enough otherwise. His eyes drifted to the window. It was too late to go out now. Closing his eyes, the redhead just decided to wait out the day.

* * *

The sunset was staining the landscape smudged shades of orange and red, bathing the landscape in a peaceful shade of fiery melodies. The wind quietly blew through the leafy trees of Nirvana. Birds sang their final songs, and the river rippled as three angels glided towards the mouth. The river led out into the sea, quite a fly away from Kunugigaoka. However, it wasn't far away from the laboratory where these three angels worked.

Two of the angels were scientists, in different fields. The older one was a male, named Kotaro Takebayashi. He had neat black hair neatly combed, and wore round glasses – something the poorest couldn't afford. He usually wore suits, however today his formal attire was covered with a white coat to avoid getting dirty. His companion was Manami Okuda. A small woman with twin black braids and large lavender eyes. She also wore glasses. The two scientists, whilst friends, both studied different areas: Okuda was much more interested in substances and combining minerals to help in combat and building. Takebayashi, on the other hand, saw much more potential in magic – especially how the magic affected the biology and anatomy of the angelic body. It was this subject that the final angel – the apprentice of Takebayashi – took a liking. Her name was Ritsu Sugino, and she was the older sister of the wingball player Tomohito Sugino.

The three angels landed by the mouth of the river, where it opened into the restless ocean, glittering deep, mysterious blue. Ritsu – another angel who rarely went by her second name – looked out at the blanket of water. Her purple hair fluttered in the breeze, as the eighteen year old stared at the sandy beaches.  
"Come on, Ritsu," Takebayashi called, "We aren't here for sightseeing."  
"Oh, sorry!" Ritsu giggled as she ran over to her mentor and friend. Rare ores had been spotted around this area yesterday. The ores they had seen possessed not only good building material, but magical properties, attracting both scientists. This would be the new apprentice's first task, and Ritsu had been looking forward to it, since she had been an apprentice for barely two months.  
"Ritsu, take these." Okuda asked, handing her some books which Ritsu happily took. Her eyes widened at the weight.  
"Holy – what ARE these?" Ritsu cried out. Her arms shook and her blue eyes looked up surprised at her mentor, who laughed.  
"Simple research. Now come with me – we shall start with the deltas." Takebayashi nodded to the small island between the rivers leading to the sea. Ritsu nodded in response and she took off, following Takebayashi.

"Now, Ritsu, tell me, do you see any of the qualities of the ore here?" Takebayashi quizzed as soon as they landed. The purple female looked around before hesitation. Takebayashi's brow creased slightly when he noticed. His smoky grey wings twitched, looking at Ritsu's pale purple wings.  
"Can you remember them?"  
"Um… nope… Sorry…" Ritsu sighed admitting her lack of memory. Whilst the angel was extremely magic orientated and loved how things worked – she was one of the future pioneers in technology, Takebayashi reckoned – her memory was distinctly lacking.  
"Can you list any of them?" Takebayashi prompted.  
"Um… they… they're shiny… and there's a magical aura we can feel!" Ritsu exclaimed remembering. Her mentor smiled at the joyful exclamation.  
"Well done, Ritsu. Any sign?" The scientist asked. As Ritsu turned to look, he looke dup at hearing Okuda's call. She must have found something.  
"Ritsu, stay here and look, alright?" When Ritsu had acknowledged this, Takebayashi took off, his wings blocking out the sun. Once he had glided over to his pretty indigo-winged companion, Ritsu turned back to her task, placing the research down.

It was very quiet. She could hear the waves crashing ferociously against the shore, as the sun slowly took its dying breaths.

Ritsu's feathers prickled. Something wasn't right. She looked up, pushing her long hair from her face. She narrowed her eyes against the wind. Dismissing that her wary feeling was nothing of concern, the angel went back to her task.

The next unusual sound she heard was a click.

She turned once again. Her eyes drifted to the two scientists a little while away. They didn't seem to have heard anything. _Maybe it's because I haven't been here before,_ Ritsu reasoned with herself. _Yes, that's probably it._ Ritsu turned once again, but only for a few moments.

"RITSU!" Okuda's scream.

 **BANG!**


	3. Declaration

**Sorry for the recent silence - I've been focusing on many things. I hope you like this new chapter, anyhow. After chapter 4, there will unfortunately be a few fillers, but then we're right back into the action. The fillers act as important character development though.**

 **Element Four will be out before the new year - hopefully.**

 **Cya all next time - Raven**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, or Karmagisa would happen and Kayano would be dead.**

* * *

Nagisa stretched his back as he awoke, giving a great yawn. It was Sunday. Tomorrow, his regal duties that the young Prince hated so much would continue. However, he had the day to waste before that, a day which the Prince was determined to make the most of –

"NAGISA!" Nagisa groaned, burying his face in his pillow. The sun had scarcely risen – usually Kayano wasn't even up herself at this time. This had to be a record for the green-winged angel. As if on cue, the doors to Nagisa's bed chamber and his small, flat-chested friend ran in. Nagisa sat up groggily.  
"Kaede, give me a chance to wake up next time… I'm not even out of bed, let alone changed." The prince yawned, blushing a little bit at the fact he was in faded pink, frilly pyjamas. If Kayano noticed, she certainly didn't say anything. In fact, the bluenette felt sick watching Kayano jump up and down.  
"Sorry, just – they happened again!"  
"What happened again?"  
"The reapers!" Hearing this, Nagisa was instantly on alert. Reapers didn't attack that bad to make Kayano like this – often. However, when they did, it was deadly, and often the deranged reaper was never caught. Obviously, angels were too low to even consider a feat like this.  
"Where did they hit?" Nagisa got to his feet warily. Kayano darted over to him, her knee-length skirt brushing the end tips of her wings. Last time the reapers attacked, they were just a few poverty-stricken children who just wanted food. They were still in jail now. Nagisa couldn't help but feel sorry for them. After all, their parents hadn't seen them in months; if they had parents, that is.  
"Near the edge – by the ocean. My dad, the Suginos, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei are already at the infirmary." Kayano reported, a smile cracking at the affectionate name for Nagisa's stand-in mother.  
"The Suginos? Tomohito and Ritsu as well?" Nagisa looked at Kayano, puzzled. He didn't see a need for the wing-ball player, scientist apprentice and their parents to be there.  
"Yeah…"  
"Kayano?" Nagisa walked over to the small girl, who was now looking down. After hesitation, she looked up sadly at her bluenette friend.  
"It was Ritsu…"  
"Ritsu?"  
"The reapers attacked her, Okuda and Takebayashi…" Kayano said no more, and Nagisa grabbed her wrist desperately.  
"Kayano, what happened?"  
"… They cut her wings off…"

* * *

It had been a while since a town meeting had been called. Messengers from the Chairman were only sent out when an alarming message came to light. As far as Karma could remember, it had been years. He was probably exaggerating though. Tucking his wings in, the reaper steadied himself as he landed in the square of his town, within the crowds of better-off reapers such as himself. Nakamura was back in her town, and Karma didn't even know where Chiba and Hayami lived. Only now did the though occur to him that he should probably find out.

"Hey, Karma!" Karma looked up as his long-term friend Taiga Okajima landed. The two reapers weren't the closest of friends – Karma was definitely closer to Rio – but the redhead allowed himself to put up with the pervert. Okajima's hair was very short, the black hair neatly trimmed to match his black eyes. His thick eyebrows lined his shapely eyes. Karma had been planning to introduce him to Nakamura for a while – the two peepers would get along well.  
"Mornin', Okajima." The redhead casually responded, raising his hands behind his head. He did that a lot when he was relaxed.  
"Met any hot babes recently?" Okajima teased, and Karma laughed.  
"You know I don't tend to swing that way – although, I should introduce you to my friend."  
"What do you mean, you don't _tend_ to swing that way?"  
"You know I prefer guys."  
"You still like girls, don't you?" Okajima peered at Karma, who laughed letting his hands fall.  
"Yes, I do. Just prefer guys."  
"Your call. So, whose this friend?"  
"Nakamura, Rio. Blonde hair, small eyes, boobs. Could do with being hooked up." Karma smirked his usual devilish grin, and laughed when he saw Okajima's eyes.  
"Karma, you _must_ introduce me."  
"Will do, my fellow pervert." The conversation lapsed into silence for a few seconds.  
"So, what do you reckon we're here for?" Okajima pondered.  
"No idea." Karma countered.  
"Maybe someone stole something."  
"Would they organise this though?" Okajima could think of no reply, so he fell quiet. It turns out he didn't have to think of one. In swooped from above no other than the Gakushuu Asano – the Chairman's son. Karma's eyes grew wide.  
"With what great pleasure do we have of you gracing our presence, o gracious prince?" Karma mocked under his breath. Okajima chuckled. Asano flew down to the raised stone at the edge of the square and the reapers fell silent.

"My fellow reapers." The purple-eyed reaper began.  
"We listen, Asano-kun." The reapers monotonously chanted from memory. Karma refused to join the masses.  
"We have had some… disturbing, news from Nirvana," Asano paused for effect, "It seems that one of their most valued scientists has been a victim of an attack from a reaper. So vicious, it seems, that the angel in question lost both of their wings."  
At this, the reapers started calling out their arguments. There was no way one of them could have done this; they respected the boundaries! Karma's eyes were narrow as he joined him. He refused to believe this. The angel must have been making this up to cause trouble – it wasn't unknown for this to happen. Asano stretched his raven-black wings, his tinted orange talons glowing. The reapers gradually became quiet.  
"I disbelieve this as much as you do!" Asano declared, "However, we cannot deny this possible declaration of war! The angels themselves still have 4 of our number – innocent children – jailed in their prisons. We were determined to free them, and now there is all the more reason!"  
These words made the hairs on the back of Karma's neck rise. Usually, the redhead was up for a good fight. However, going up against the whole of Nirvana. It made him wary. The rest of his black-winged companions didn't appear to feel this way, hanging onto Asano's every word as if they were drugs. Even Okajima was hooked, entranced by the ginger hairs sweet way of words. It seemed as if Karma was the only one who could see sense.

"So, I want all of you to listen!" Asano continued, "I want all children tested, and all young adults to fight in front of the reapers. You live in one of the best areas for warriors – we need to prepare as many of you as we can get!" Asano spread his wings and cried out to the heavens, whilst most other reapers followed. Karma didn't. He didn't know if Nakamura would be up for this. He suspected Chiba and Hayami would. Okajima, that depended on what he felt. Of course, Hazama wouldn't even get a chance. Sighing, Karma looked down. Then he remembered.

 _Twelve year old Karma was flying back from an outing. The sky was just starting to get dark, and it was the first time he and Nakamura had been allowed near the border on their own. Nakamura had loved it. Karma secretly had to, but he kept himself more reserved.  
"So, Karma, we gonna go back there?" Nakamura turned a clumsy flip in the air pulling up in front of the redhead.  
"Yeah, why not?" Karma shrugged. Nakamura giggled.  
"That guy really helps though. We can kick anyone's butt!"  
"Yeah." Karma replied quietly, closing his eyes and surfing the dying winds.  
"… Karma?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What if we get in trouble?" That made the redhead open his eyes and look at his blonde friend.  
"Trouble?"  
"Yeah – I mean, I was always warned about Nirvana! What if we have to leave – or run?"  
"Then… why don't we meet there?" Karma offered, and Nakamura visibly relaxed.  
"Yeah – he'll take care of us!"  
"He sure will."_

Karma had yet to use that promise. However, he had a gut feeling Nakamura would – she had fled several times already. Closing his eyes, he looked up, noticing the reapers starting to leave due to Asano's absence on stage. Okajima too had left. Looking up at the rising sun, Karma spread his wings and took to the air. He would go there now. Then, they had to talk.

* * *

Nagisa yawned, stretching his wings. He was leaning on the wall outside the infirmary. The doors to the large tower were shut tight, forbidding entrance. Nagisa didn't want to go inside anyways. The bluenette didn't want to see the state that poor Ritsu had been left in. A high pitched voice caught his ears and he looked over. Kayano was there, talking to a clearly panicking Sugino, who had also been shut out. His parents were still in there, though, alongside Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei. If Nagisa remembered, Kayano's father was also in there.  
"Sugino, calm down, this isn't helping!" Kayano's usually careless was gaze was clouded with joy.  
"How can I?" Sugino cried, "They're BACK!"  
"This isn't going to help anyone!" Kayano tried to reason.  
"Nothing will! Ritsu is going to die!" Sugino wailed. Kayano opened her mouth to respond when a shadow blocked out the sun before landing besides them. The Prince looked up to see none other than Yukiko Kanzaki – famous model, nurse, and Sugino's girlfriend.

Kanzaki was a pretty angel, with amber tinted wings and long, black hair falling down to her mid-back. She had large brown eyes and was no doubt one of the prettiest angels Nagisa had seen. He knew Kayano was jealous of her looks, and especially for not having a flat chest. Kanzaki glided over to Sugino.  
"Hey, calm down." She purred in her silky voice. Sugino visibly relaxed, and Kayano backed away to Nagisa. The bluenette couldn't help but note the jealous glint in her eyes. Sugino and Kanzaki's voices lowered as they started quietly muttering among themselves. Kayano once again opened her mouth as the infirmary doors were opened.  
" _Will I ever get a chance to talk?"_ The green haired girl whined.  
"Not now."  
"PAPA!" Kayano almost jumped out of her skin at the large man standing in front of her. He laughed,  
"Kaede, calm down!" He smiled, "Let's go."  
"But I didn't – "  
"No one is allowed in." Kayano's fathers stern smile made Kayano look down.  
"Sorry Papa… See you soon Nagisa." Kayano smiled before taking to the air, following her father. Sugino and Kanzaki hadn't reacted to his arrival or departure. Nagisa sighed, giving up on the two young love-struck angels. The prince's hair was blown back from his face as he realised the Infirmary doors were slowly closing. Taking the chance, he darted inside.

Once the grand doors swung to a close, Nagisa was overtaken with a wave of stuffy heat. It clouded his head and made him dizzy. It was never this warm in the castle. He assumed it was kept this way for the patients. The 15 year old had no idea _how,_ though. It had never crossed his mind.

Only now it occurred to him he didn't know his way around either.

Thankfully, it didn't seem that hard. All there was were rooms off of one central corridor. Only one had any noise coming from it; Nagisa thought there was a good chance that was where Ritsu lay. The angel crept forward, pressing his ear to the door. He didn't often do this, but he was curious.

"– action from the reapers." Karasuma-Sensei?  
"They're already mad enough from the children – why didn't you release them?" Nagisa thought that was Ritsu's father.  
"Oh, who cares?" Definitely Irina-Sensei.  
"Who cares?" Karasma-sensei.  
"Yeah – I mean, the reapers are gonna attack anyways. I suggest we get Nagisa, Kaede, Tomohito, Ritsu and Megu out." That was him, Kayano and the Suginos. Megu Kataoka was the daughter of another lord, a little older than the others. She was very official and organised them a lot – them being the other kids. She and Ritsu had been good friends. Nagisa didn't know where she was now.  
"Prepare the others for fighting?" Ritsu's father cut across Irina-sensei.  
"Fighting?" That shocked voice was Ritsu's mother.  
"Yes. We need to be prepared for what may be coming." Nagisa could imagine Karasuma-sensei nodding with those words. The bluenette couldn't help but agree. The reapers were unpredictable.  
"They'll use the name of Rico to attack us. We'll use Ida." Nagisa knew those two names that came from Irina-sensei's mouth. They were prominent in the history books. Ida was killed by Rico, and Rico was killed in revenge. It was these two deaths which actually started the War of Many Years. Nagisa hated history – it just bored him. The angel darted out of the infirmary, bored and not wanting to hear any more things to do with ruling or revenge.

Why couldn't everyone just live in peace?

Looking up, Nagisa took to the air, flying up to the balcony by his room. He nimbly landed on the balcony and sighed. He had nowhere to go now. His life was pretty boring. He quickly ran over the options in his mind;

Sugino was busy with Ritsu and Kanzaki;

Kayano was with her father;

Maehara and Isogai were in town, and Nagisa couldn't go there without being seen;

Kataoka was somewhere. He didn't know where. Probably sorting out patrols;

Sumire Hara, Nagisa's friend within the castle. She was poor, but the big, brown-winged angel managed to get a job in the castle as a cook, even though she was only Nagisa's age. The bluenette had to admit she was a good cook. Likelihood right now though was that she was busy cooking.

That was everyone Nagisa trusted or even liked. He was an acquaintance of many, he just didn't trust them enough to call them friends. Hara was cutting it close as it was. Then Nagisa remembered someone he had forgotten. There was no chance anyone would see him – they were all preoccupied with the now disabled, purple-haired girl.

Nagisa took off, bound for Koro-sensei.

* * *

The girl sat on the mountainside.

She wore all white – a dress which stopped at the knee, and two neat slip-on white shoes with a small bow. Most prominent was the hat she wore – small but with a large brim. From under it flowed long, black hair; a large contrast to the rest of her pale self, and the white angel wings on her back.

All this made the girl look many years older than what she was. In truth, she couldn't have been more than 13. The way her dark hair framed her slender face made her appear many years older – as if she aged despite being chained to her child body.

The girl looked at the sun, her yellow eyes glowing. After a moment, the child looked down, her right hand resting on her left shoulder. The wind whistled through the trees, blowing her hair behind her. Her eyes closed, and for a moment, she looked…

She looked sad.

She looked vulnerable.

She looked lonely.

It was as if she just be loved, yet she lacked the capacity to be. Or rather, she lacked the angels and reapers to love her. Certainly, the child was alone. No one sane would leave a child alone by a mountain, even if it was day. It was quite cold since the altitude was the highest in Nirvana, despite it being April. In addition, the girl had short sleeves, and the hairs on her slim arms were clearly standing.

The girl didn't mind this though. She liked the tranquillity of sitting here, and not having to relieve the horror of her past. She didn't want to meet the consequences – to be thrown into the deep end with no one to fish her out of the torrent.

Yes, the girl adored this place. A place where she was above the consequences of Nirvana, Inferno and the angels who flew above her.

It never lasted though.

Out of the corner of the girls reptilian eyes, she saw a reaper. A reaper in Nirvana. She of all angels knew this defied the laws. However, the girl couldn't stop the female reaper surveying the mountain. Her green eyes were picking out spots. The girl didn't know what for. She also knew that the orange-brown haired girl might spot her if she lingered.

Sighing, the white winged child stood and took off, her black hair flattened along her back. She soared up towards the sun.

Seeing movement, the reaper looked up, her pigtails falling from her shoulders.

The angelic child was already gone.


	4. Company

**Oh look a new chapter**

 **Well this one is purely the reapers and the prince. The next two chapters are more filler and character introduction. Then we have a timeskip and a bit on the sideplot**

 **OH YEAH THE SIDE PLOT.**

 **The sideplot concerns Chiba, Hayami and currently unnamed reapers and angels who eventually intertwine with the main plot.**

 **Also, if anyone guesses the main villian this early on I'll shout them out. Unless they guess in a review in which case I'll delete the review as well as shouting out xD  
**

 **Hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!  
Kasura**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Assassination Classroom Karmagisa would be reality.**

* * *

"Karma, would you stop that for a moment?" The yellow octopus sighed, constantly moving at Mach 20. Of course, the devilish Karma didn't even consider stopping his constant, repetitive stabs at his mentors head, meaning Koro-sensei had to keep moving. It was Sunday evening – the reapers had been there almost all day. Everyone had heard about what happened to Ritsu by now, including wild monsters such as himself. Ever since then, Karma and Nakamura had visited him every day. Before now, the reapers' visits were sporadic. Now, it seemed they were coming with only training in mind. It gave Koro-sensei a bad feeling.

On the other tentacle, he hadn't seen either of his angel trainees in those same ten days.

"Hey, Koro-sensei, we're here for training. Why would he stop?" Nakamura breezily commented. She was leaning on the wall of his cavern, watching with amusement.  
"Yeah, listen to her!" Karma immediately hit back, still not seizing.  
"What if I want to talk to you?" Koro-sensei calmly replied, turning to face the redhead.  
"And what could you even say?" Karma chuckled. Deciding this was enough, Nakamura pulled herself up before lunging forward grabbing Karma's wrist. The boy was distracted and not prepared when Nakamura yanked the knife from his hand.  
" _Well, looks like I win this one"_ The hair on the back of Karma's neck rose to hear his words from the blonde's mouth.  
"Okay, you have my undivided attention." Karma rolled his eyes backing off.  
"Your companion has the right idea, Karma," Koro-sensei gently advised, "Wasting energy is useless."  
"Yeah, I get that." Karma dismissed.  
"So, Koro-sensei, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Nakamura asked.  
"History."  
"History?" Karma scoffed, "Yeah, we totally didn't learn about _that_ at school."  
"Come on Koro-sensei, surely you must have something else." Nakamura nodded, brushing her hair over her shoulder.  
"Ah, you see, but both history books are biased." Koro-sensei nodded.  
"Biased?" Both reapers asked.  
"Yes – yours makes out that the angels are bad. The angels make out you are bad – although the truth is combined from both. I don't know it all, but I can tell you what I know." Both reapers were stunned at the yellow monsters words.  
"I shall take that as a yes." Koro-sensei smiled – more than he was doing already. Unable to say no, the two reaper just shared a look before letting him continue.

 _"_ _What I know," Koro-sensei begun, "Is related to how the Primals functioned. It's mentioned in both books that angels and reapers were the most populous of the races; however, there were four more. Fae, with fairy wings. Vampires, with bat wings. Seabirds, with large bird wings. Butterfly, with, yes, butterfly wings. It was said they lived in one joined land. Of course, both of your books mention this. However, they distort the truth of what happened next._

 _The Protectors were a main cause of this. You should know who they are – a large group of angels who protected them, all users. As you know, Users are people who could use powers. There were many of these people in these times, more than now. Your very own Gakushuu Asano is one. If I remember correctly, the Angel Queen Irina-sensei is also one, though I may be mistaken with my memory._

 _One of the protectors had two daughters. The oldest one was a new user, whilst the younger had yet to find out if she was one. The angel books list them as Ida, age 13, and Mika, age 10. As the reapers don't mention this, I'll say this was true. The angel books say here that a reaper, unprovoked, attacked the protectors and ended Ida's life. The reaper books say the opposite. It has been passed down from generations ago this was not what happened. Instead, a messenger from the reapers was taken hostage by accident, and Ida was killed by accident when he tried to fight his way out._

 _Both history books are correct when they say the reaper was killed in a revenge killing by the angels, and this is what started the war._

 _I'm afraid I don't know much more, but I know that Mika, the younger sister, was the turning point in the war as she gained a power to see into the future and intercept the reapers and other races. She was the one to become the first queen." Koro-sensei backed away, his story done._

"… And what was that supposed to tell us?" Nakamura asked, tilting her head slightly.  
"It's the moral, Nakamura." Koro-sensei turned to face her, "To not believe everything you hear. See where it gets us?"  
"What do you –"  
"The divide." Karma interrupted Nakamura, "You're talking about how angels and reapers have separated themselves, aren't'cha?"  
"Yes, I am. Well done for noticing, Karma." Koro-sensei acknowledged his students correct answer with a red 'o' on his face.  
"Well that's just life, isn't it?" The redhead commented, "Nothing will ever change."  
"Unless you try to change it." Koro-sensei replied. There was an unsteady silence before Karma lunged. A knife was in his hand.  
 _When did he get that?_ Nakamura questioned herself in surprise.  
"Nice try, Karma, but try to catch the enemy off-guard." Koro-sensei advised. He had already moved.  
"When are you ever off guard?" Frustrated, the redhead lunged and started his hopeless stabbing routine again. Rolling her eyes, Nakamura took to the air and slipped through the hole in the ground leading to Koro-sensei's cave. She broke into the air with a much-needed stretch of her wings.

The setting sun washed over the forest in a hue of pleasant, orange light. It was as if it was on fire, but not the type that hurt. Perhaps the type of a dying campfire. Nakamura turned, her eyes starting to scan the undergrowth for her double-bladed sword, which she had stashed out here. Eventually, the shining iron caught her eye. Landing, she walked forward picking up the weapon. She smiled deviously. She loved it.

A stick snapped behind her.

Nakamura snapped her head around, her eyes immediately scanning the bushes. A tip of a black shoe caught her eye. The reaper smiled, taking to the wing before flying forwards, slashing the bushes down with her sword. The angel that had been hiding there immediately flew upwards, her wings beating frantically. Before she could fly away, Nakamura flew over to her and kicked her squarely between the wings. The angel went down without a flight.

When Nakamura landed beside her, the small angel was using her wings to cover her face. Nakamura had to laugh at the cowardess the angel was showing. Honestly, how did they ever expect to hold the throne for much longer? Leaning down, Nakamura grabbed the bone in the angel's right wing and threw it back. The angel let out a squeak of surprise and moved her hands to cover her – his – face.

Nakamura never expected this.

Karma jumped out of his wings when the trembling angel was thrown into the middle of the hideout floor.  
"I found him watching!" Nakamura flew in after him, landing daintily. Her sword was clasped in her left hand. Karma was left wondering how she managed to carry the girl.  
"Awh, look at her – so scared!" Karma mocked, staring down at the trembling bluenette. That hair was familiar…  
"Nagisa!" Koro-sensei swept past Karma and leaned down at the small angel.

Nagisa?

NAGISA?

The PRINCE?

That was a girl! A GIRL! Karma stared with astonishment at the angel lying pathetically in front of him. Cautiously, the angel moved his light blue wings from in front of him, and the redhead felt that feeling again. The feeling that he had seen Nagisa before. Maybe it was just pictures of who was now clearly the Prince seen around. Surely it wasn't just that though.

Wait.

What was Karma even doing, just watching?

The reaper ran forwards, pushing past Koro-sensei. Ignoring Nakamura's confused cry, he seized Nagisa by the throat. The Prince cried out as Karma's jagged fingernails dug into his pale skin, and small drips of blood as red as Karma's hair started to slowly run down his small collarbone.  
"Karma, put my student down!" Koro-sensei immediately ordered. Karma froze.  
"Student?" Karma muttered, turning to Koro-sensei.  
"You teach him?" Nakamura gasped, also disbelieving.  
"It isn't just you I teach!" Koro-sensei's tentacle wrapped around Karma's hand, prising it off. Karma didn't fight back, and Nagisa fell to his knees, hands around his throat. Koro-sensei turned to him, and wrapping a tentacle around the blue haired boy, helped him up.  
"Nagisa, are you alright?" Koro-sensei asked gently. Another of his tentacles was busy wiping the blood away from Nagisa's neck.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry… I came to train, but I didn't…" Nagisa trailed off.  
"Didn't what?" Nakamura insisted.  
"I didn't realise you saw reapers as well…"  
"Likewise to you!" Nakamura snapped, immediately on the offensive, "If I had it my way, I would hold you hostage and use you to get some good bounty or reward!"  
"Excuse these two, Nagisa." Koro-sensei sighed, "This is Karma Akabane and Rio Nakamura."  
"Don't tell him our names!" Nakamura turned to the monster.  
"Well I will not allow you to hold him hostage, Nakamura. Nagisa is my student, and I will not let him get hurt." Koro-sensei criticized.  
"Do you even realise what you're saying!" Nakamura gasped, surprised, "Or the opportunity you're passing up?"  
"How many of them do you train?" Karma coolly cut across his exasperated companion.  
"Just Nagisa and one other." Koro-sensei replied. Nagisa widened his eyes.  
"There was someone else you didn't tell me about?"  
"Yes, Nagisa. You may know her as it is: Yuzuki Fuwa."  
"I know her vaguely." Nagisa replied, "I think my friends know her better though – she's quite poor."  
"That's correct."  
"Look, what now?" Nakamura snapped, "The Prince is right in front of us! If it wasn't for you, Koro-sensei, we could take him and do what, we, like!"  
"Nakamura Rio that is NOT a good attitude!" Koro-sensei turned on her. The reaper snapped back at Koro-sensei. Her eyes were burning with an angry fire, and she looked very dangerous. It made Nagisa's skin crawl. Realisation dawned on him as he realised nobody was watching him anymore. Plus, the exit was right in front of him. Stretching his hand out, the angel started crawling across the floor. A gust of breeze blew in from the hole marking his exit, making Nagisa gasp for air. Sweet, fresh air. Never had he craved it so much as now.

"Ey, and where are you going?" Nagisa looked up and gulped. Karma was standing right over him.

 _Damn. I had forgotten about him._

"Um… O-out?" Nagisa stammered. He tensed, ready to fly. Karma must have noticed his wings extending slightly though.  
"Oh yeah?" The redhead smiled, his eyes looking straight at Nagisa.  
"I… Um…" Nagisa's faze turned back to Nakamura and Koro-sensei. The reaper and monster were still deep in an argument.  
"Well I could always pretend I didn't see you." Karma offered. Nagisa widened his eyes in confusion.  
"You… why are you letting me go?"  
"Well I'd prefer to not have to deal with the almighty royal family. I could do without all that trouble." Karma smirked. Nagisa had to admit, the reaper did have a point. His 'family' were a force to be reckoned with.  
"So you are just letting me go?"  
"If I didn't see anything, maybe I would." Karma laughed quietly before turning away, looking back at Nakamura and Koro-sensei. Taking the hint, Nagisa scrambled to his feet and slipped out of the entrance, spreading his wings straight away. His fall turned to a glide as he turned away from the cavern.

He didn't expect something to hit the small of his back.

Nagisa fell, a pained gasp escaping from his mouth. As he fell, he turned so he could see what had hit him. The redhead reaper had followed Nagisa out, and was now flying above him. He was almost standing in the air, his feet down. The prince realised Karma must have kicked him with his feet. _That liar._ Spreading his wings again, Nagisa managed to right himself before he crashed into the ground beside the gorge.  
"Of course, I only said if I didn't see anything. Unfortunately for you, I turned around." Karma smirked, landing beside Nagisa. Growling, the prince got to his feet, shaking his head almost as if he was trying to rid himself of the sudden clouded confusion.  
"Am I ever going to get out of here alive?" Nagisa turned to the taller reaper, who shrugged.  
"Who can say?" Karma replied, leaning on Nagisa and placing his elbow on the bluenette's shoulder.  
"HEY!" Nagisa's voice cracked as he jumped away, and Karma laughed.  
"Honestly, you sound so cute when your voice does that."  
"Stop teasing me!" Nagisa protested, yet he meekly looked down.  
"Don't have much of an attitude, do you?" Karma mentioned. Nagisa balled his hands up.  
"Is that my fault?"  
"No. Just matches your feminine appearance."  
"Wha- hey!" Nagisa retaliated quickly, stepping closer to the redhead. Karma even backed off a little.  
"What? Embrace the ambiguity, Nagisa. It might help you blend in." Nagisa's face flushed at these words.  
"I don't want to be a girl though…"  
"Then why keep your hair long."  
"It isn't my choice."  
"Not your choice?" Karma scoffed, not believing that.  
"No, it's not. My mom wants me to keep it long."  
"I thought your mom left after your dad died?" Nagisa bit his tongue, realising he had just revealed a big secret.  
"Um…"  
"Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself." Karma smiled, leaning against a tree.  
"You don't even know what yet…"  
"Why, do you want me to know?"  
"No!"  
"Thought as much." Karma stretched, yawning, "Koro-sensei and Nakamura would be done pretty soon. You should probably go. Maybe you could bring Fuwa next time; we could train 2 on 2."  
"What – really?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You want to meet me again?" Nagisa tilted his head confused.  
"Well, yeah. It'll be good to practise on some actual angels. Plus, unlike some reapers I know, Nakamura and I aren't driven by an uncontrollable bloodlust and desire to get revenge on Nirvana." Nagisa didn't know this, but the redhead was referring to Terasaka's gang, and the Chairman's son, Gakushuu.  
"I guess…" Nagisa looked down.  
"Hey, don't let me drive you away from here. I doubt we'd even be seeing you again anyways. My home is much closer to here than yours, and I tend not to stay for long." Karma reasoned with a knowing smile.  
"Alright…"  
"Now, are you going to go or not? I mean, it doesn't sound as loud from the cave now." With a spark of realisation, Nagisa realised Karma was right. Nagisa flapped his wings and flew up a few feet before looking back down at the redhead.  
"Karma… thank you for letting me go. I won't forget this."  
"I bet you won't. Now scurry along, your crown awaits." Karma waved and Nagisa flew off swiftly.

"KARMA WHERE IS HE?" Only a few seconds after Nagisa had gone out of sight, Nakamura flew over, her wings going at double speed.  
"Left." Karma shrugged.  
"Why did you let him _leave?"  
_ "You took your eyes off him, and I have no quarrel with him."  
"Traitor."  
"Indeed."


	5. Training

**Whoop, sorry for the filler chapter. Next chapter is also a filler, although you WILL learn more about the 'Fortune' mentioned briefly here. Then we're back in with the action and romance!**

 **Until then, Ciao~**

 **Raven**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom. I only own Mika and Ida.**

 **PS: The name 'Chiyoko' in this chapter has a meaning for later on :P**

* * *

Nagisa couldn't even begin to describe the hate he felt doing this. However, if he wanted to go out, he had little choice. At least there would be a reason for using a headwrap – it was the very first day of May, and the sun was strong. He could say he was using it to keep the sun out of his eyes. Even if he didn't feel right, though, he would still go out. The meeting with those reapers – Karma and Nakamura, if he remembered correctly – was still bugging him. Not only had Koro-sensei trained both 'species'… he had also lied. On the other hand, he had saved Nagisa's life. He didn't think that Koro-sensei would willingly get into an argument, much less with a student of his. Although, Nagisa could be wrong though.

He picked a dress off the hanger. Whilst many of the female angels wore dresses, they always wore a pair of felt shorts underneath, and never flew too high, if at all. However, this dress… It was one of the ones Nagisa disliked the most.

However, it was the one that would help him blend in the most.

No one would expect the prince to be wearing a pink dress with his hair down, would they?

With a sigh, the prince slipped it on. The silk was soft, but to him it was fire. It burned his skin with every movement. He hated it. Yet, it was a requirement. Light pink, with darker sleeves and buttons down the chest. It gathered at the waist and frilled. He felt like he was bound in chains by his mother – the one who brought him this. If only she could see him now. Maybe she'd be satisfied for a while.

Ready to go, Nagisa tossed a cloak around himself, hiding his wings before opening the balcony doors. After checking no one was below him, he dropped, making sure his wings were still able to flap, he glided to the floor before landing just outside the gates. He tucked the cloak tighter around him and headed into the city, bound for a certain destination.

Isogai lived near the outskirts of the city, but still close enough to the marketplace to be able to walk there without having to fly. It was a perfect destination. Pushing his way into the marketplace, he looked around quickly. He pulled the coat tighter still around him, hiding the tips of his hair. Whilst he may be disguised, blue hair really wasn't that hard to find. He just hoped to keep attention off him. That really wasn't hard. The marketplace was crowded – angels calling out deals, horses being taken around with merchandise piled on their backs, angel children crying, and sketchy characters dodging around trying to swipe what they could. This was Kunugigaoka. It was hectic. Nagisa was glad that he lived in leisure at these times. He wouldn't want to be struggling like this. He knew this wasn't the worst though.

As he exited the marketplace and headed further away from the centre, the housed became smaller and more run-down. The streets were no longer looked after, and the wildlife and fresh grass that used to line them was now absent. The air even seemed dirtier. The angels here seemed more… desperate. Their eyes were hollowed. This was poverty. This was what Nagisa wanted to get rid of when he became King. He wanted to make life fairer. To lift the poverty that was suffocating Isogai and Maehara.

With a sharp rap, he knocked on the door to Isogai's house. Something was heard through the door, and Nagisa raised his eyebrows. A moment later, Yuuma pushed the door open, and Nagisa jumped back to avoid contact.  
"Oh, hey, Nagisa!" Yuuma smiled, but a bead of sweat was on his forehead, "This probably isn't a great time…"  
"Yeah, sorry, I didn't know." Nagisa winced as a cry echoed from the house.  
"Sorry, that was my sister…" Isogai sighed, "Imouto isn't well again – it's the third time these past six months alone. She was never strong anyways. Doesn't help that she's only seven."  
"How about your brother? He's 10, right?"  
"Yeah, and he's started pick-pocketing as well." Isogai sighed, his brow scrunching up. Nagisa sighed. He hated seeing his friends like this.  
"Look, stay here." Isogai nodded, "I'll get Otouto to look after her and Okaasan. I'll get those spare clothes for you, as well. That dress doesn't suit you very well." He disappeared, and Nagisa sighed quietly. At least he could get out of this dress.

Isogai returned a little while later. In his arms were a set of small clothes, for him. Looks like they were his old ones – surely his ten year old brother wasn't Nagisa's height yet… hopefully?  
"Alright, I'm ready to go now." Isogai nodded, "Sorry, but all I could find were my mother's old clothes – so it's a girls top. Still trousers though. Sorry…"  
"Don't apologise, it is fine." Nagisa smiled, "Besides, at least in girl's clothing people won't think I'm the prince straight away."  
"Fair point." Isogai nodded walking forward, pulling his door shut behind him. Nagisa went with him, as the duo slipped into the wreckage beside his house. Handing the clothing to Nagisa, he slipped away to change.

"So, everything's about the same around here?" Nagisa and Isogai were walking side by side around Isogai's block. The winding streets were quiet, apart from the occasional rushing family.  
"Pretty much." Isogai nodded, "Nothing has changed at all. Although I think my job helping out at that stall is starting to pay off – it looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while."  
"That's awesome!" Nagisa grinned.  
"Definitely! I can actually start paying the bills for my mother's care." Isogai's eyes shone at such a weight being lifted from his shoulders. It actually made Nagisa feel sympathy and such a small luxury exciting him. He never had to worry about things like that.  
"I already told you, I can help you." Nagisa inputted.  
"No, don't worry Nagisa," Isogai said, shaking his head, "I don't want to rely off other people's charity."  
"But –"  
"No, Nagisa. It's fine." Isogai smiled, and Nagisa looked down, ashamed. However, he looked up again a moment later hearing a cry.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"Hm?" Isogai hesitated before his eyes widened, "I hear it now… Sounds like a child?"  
"Should we go and see?" Nagisa suggested. Isogai nodded and the two set off at a brisk pace around the suburbs.

They found the source of the noise a few minutes later. They just turned into a particularly dark and winding pathway when they came across two angels, towering over a small child. She didn't look to be more than nine, and her pink hair was knotted. There was one thing that bothered Nagisa though… the child's wings were black, with bright pink talons. She was a reaper; yet she was within the capital of the angels. Why?  
"Hey!"  
"Isogai, don't –"  
"Leave the girl alone!" He walked forwards, and the two angels turned to look at him. Nagisa stopped and widened his eyes. No way… Nagisa recognised the female. He certainly didn't have Kanzaki pinned down as this type. She was watching, her arms crossed. Her male companion was harassing the child, who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but where she was pathetically cowering.  
"Who are you to stop me?" The guy turned around. Kanzaki also looked over, and Nagisa noticed her do a double take. She clearly recognised him, but thankfully she didn't mention it. He was already embarrassed enough at being caught; having this being spread around would mean that there would be no end to the teasing.  
"This isn't right!" Isogai cried back.  
"She isn't supposed to be here!" The guy snapped at him.  
"She's only a child." Nagisa calmly interjected, although his voice trembled.  
"Oh, and who are you?" He turned to Nagisa, who hesitated, "I know Isogai but not you, although you _do_ like familiar."  
"Her name is Chiyoko." Isogai said almost immediately. Nagisa jumped at the lack of stopping.  
"Child of a thousand generations, huh?" Kanzaki this time, her voice littered with humour. Nagisa made sure to glare at her.  
"Look, just leave the child alone, reaper children tend to stray here. I see them a lot." Isogai shrugged.  
"So they shouldn't!" The guy snapped.  
"Hey, leave them alone!" Nagisa couldn't help interjecting.  
"Oh, should I?" He cackled, shoving the shoulder of the small child. With a startled cry, she fell to the ground.  
"Let's just cut it out. I didn't really want to be here anyway." Kanzaki looked at her companion who hesitated before sighing.  
"Yeah, fine, alright." He took off without a word. Kanzaki looked at the duo.  
"Nagisa, company, sorry about that." She bowed her head slightly.  
"Kanzaki Yukiko, right?" Isogai asked. Kanzaki nodded,  
"I didn't realise what he was doing – I'm sorry, I'll leave the child to you, is that okay?" She asked, tilting her head. After hesitation, the two boys nodded.  
"Thank you. For the record… Chiyoko is a very nice name for you, Nagisa~" Kanzaki laughed lightly before taking to the wing and gliding away.

"So what's your name?" Isogai had walked over to the girl – Nagisa hadn't even seen him move.  
"S-Sakura…" She whispered quietly, getting to her feet.  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Isogai asked. Nagisa looked at the child. Skeletal and starved, she was clearly struggling just to stay on her feet.  
"I'm sorry… I… I was just trying to f-find some food –"Sakura suddenly stopped, "Don't throw me in the dungeons, please!" She begged, jumping forward. Her eyes shone with fear and worry.  
"Woah, don't worry!" Isogai raised his hands, "Chiyoko and I won't do anything!" Nagisa winced at the female name again. Yet, he knew he could do nothing about it, especially in the clothing he was wearing.  
"O-Okay… sorry for bothering you! I'll go home now!" Sakura quickly backed off before flapping her little wings and rushing off.  
"Wait!" Isogai sighed, "She's gone. I hope she wasn't injured too badly."  
"Great…" Nagisa sighed in response.  
"Problem?" Isogai asked tilting his head.  
"Yeah… can I get out of these clothes soon? Chiyoko will not and never will exist!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw her." Two reapers were perched on the edge of a rock – a mountain was shading the sun and therefore them. They were watching over a gathering of some young warriors, fighting and training. All were around their ages, and they even knew some of their friends were in the mix – Karma and Nakamura included.  
"No child could have survived that high. Not on her own."  
"Chiba, when have I lied to you?"  
"I understand that, Hayami, but still… I'm sceptical." Chiba turned to look at his green-eyed companion.  
"Would I be able to describe her just as well if I was making her up? _Would_ I make her up? I'm not like that, and you know that." Hayami reassured her taller companion.  
"I suppose so." Chiba nodded, "Besides, we've been going there a while. Surely this sort of thing would hint at some connection – like to the Fortune."  
"Possibly." Hayami nodded before turning her attention to the reapers below her.

"Hey, Karma, look." Nakamura jabbed her elbow into the redhead's ribs. He looked down at her blonde friend, who quickly pointed something out. Karma raised an eyebrow. He didn't think Hazama would be allowed. Yet, here she was, and hanging out with her former gang 'friend' nonetheless.  
"Heh, well, I didn't think a brute like Terasaka would be allowed to train." Karma replied coolly. Hearing, the buff reaper looked over, his eyes wide and full of anger. His brown talons twitched.  
"Why don't you go say that to my face, huh?" He raged. He stormed closer, but Karma didn't back down, despite Nakamura stepping back a little. The redhead tightened his grip on the handle of his two knives he was holding.  
"Say to what now, Terasaka? I don't see anything on that thing you call a face worth talking to!" Karma laughed light-heartedly. Terasaka growled and lunged, his fists in a rock-hard punch towards Karma's face.  
"Terasaka!" Hazama, taken aback, walked forwards, however there was no need. Karma nimbly dodged backwards, his wings open slightly to steady himself. He then easily swung his knife forwards. Terasaka, not expecting a reaction from the golden-eyed teen, gasped as one of the knives cut his cheekbone. By now, the reapers around them had gone quiet.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I vote we leave this argument behind, hai?" Karma chanted tauntingly. Terasaka widened his eyes. The bully reaper wasn't used to being talked to like this. Usually, others young and old bowed down to him! Never had they stood up against him like Karma was now. Sure, Terasaka expected little else from his cocky companion. Regardless, it still got on his nerves.

"I don't say so!" Terasaka snapped.  
"Terasaka, please use that one single brain cell you have and think about this!" Nakamura smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Terasaka stumbled, taken aback yet again.  
"Well yeah, would you really want to get into a fight of which I believe you are bound to lose?" Karma waltzed over to Terasaka, "Or are you ready to become another shiny plaything to this puppet master? After all, are you going to have to pay the price for your lack of judgement?" Terasaka growled quietly.  
"Look, just because you have a certain way with words does not mean I have to listen to you!" He snapped back.  
"Nah, it doesn't." Karma nodded, "But it does mean that people believe me more over others, right?"  
"Face it, Terasaka." Nakamura sighed, obviously bored, "You aren't going to win this long. Just run along with Hazama now." After hesitation, Terasaka turned, obviously thinking the better of fighting, walking back over to his poor, female companion.

"Nicely done." Karma looked up to see Hayami landing beside him. Looking up, he spotted Chiba still sitting on a rock nearby.  
"Wow, I didn't even know you two were here!" Nakamura laughed lightly, and Hayami bowed her head.  
"We've been watching for a while. You two are being watched." She replied. Karma looked around. Sure enough, reapers, whilst training, were taking sneaky glances at the duo.  
"Respect, huh?" Nakamura smirked, "That's new. Most people wouldn't even give us a second glance before."  
"Probably because they haven't seen your talent." Hayami added.  
"Hey, they haven't seen your talent, or Chiba's." Karma suddenly spoke, to take the heat off him. Hayami widened her eyes in surprise.  
"What do you mean by that?" Hayami asked, tilting her head.  
"Neither of you have shot an arrow yet. You've just watched, have you not?" Karma said.  
"Well, yes, but we haven't yet had the chance to showcase anything. Besides, I would rather not." Hayami noted, "I don't want to be valued for my talents, but rather the person I am."  
"The person you are is shown by your talents, right?" Nakamura asked.  
"Yes, maybe." Hayami nodded in response.  
"So why don't you try?" Karma gave a cocky smile before spreading his wings and flying up, hovering a few feet above them.  
"Come on, I'll hold targets and you shoot!" He taunted. Hayami shifted.  
"Karma, this really isn't –"  
"Hayami, go on, do it!" Nakamura grinned. With a defeated sigh, Hayami flew back up to the rock, where Chiba was waiting curiously.  
"I tried to stop Karma, but…" Hayami landed beside her boyfriend, who just shook his head slightly.  
"Don't worry about it." Chiba nodded, and the female reaper sighed. She swept down, grasping her arrow bag as Chiba mirrored it. Next to it laid her oak bow, patterned with swirls and dips to help her handgrip. Chiba's was made of a darker wood, with similar swirls, although not as many. As Hayami picked up her lightweight bow, a smile crept onto her lips. It felt amazing in her hand – as if she was the only one who could reveal its full power.  
"You two ready?" Karma yelled from above. Turning silently, Hayami gave him a mute nod. With a smirk, Karma powered off in flight, swooping down and snatching several boards that some reapers were using as targets, much to their dismay. He flew up, holding a target in each hand, and with difficulty, a smaller one between his feet. Chiba raised his eyebrows, although undisturbed.

"GO!" Karma called. Hayami immediately notched an arrow and fired it, hitting a bullseye at the right target. Chiba copied firing to the left. Switching their aims, they fired at Karma as he swerved to the left, both yet again hitting slightly north of the target. By now, reapers were starting to look up taking notice. Karma flipped his two targets over, and the reapers once again shot. After a moment of hesitation, both teens shot again, and both targets flew out of Karma's hands. Without stopping, Hayami took another arrow, shooting it at the target between Karma's feet. It hit its mark perfectly, and flew from the redheads grasp. Karma stopped moving and settled to flapping on the spot, smiling slyly at them. Relaxing, the snipers looked at one another.

A stick snapped behind them.

Both of them were still on high alert, and at the sound of the stick, Chiba swiftly turned, pulling his bow string tight and shooting an arrow.

It just skimmed past Asano's wing.

Both snipers fell silent, and Chiba's arm slacked. The whole crowd of reapers below had stopped what they were doing and were staring at Gakushuu, Ryuu and Rinka. Silence echoed, tumbling across the battlefield like a tumbleweed.  
"Asano, sir, I'm sorry I shot at you." Chiba broke the fragile silence, bowing his head. Hayami followed his lead.  
"No, don't be." Asano nodded at them. Hayami widened her eyes, and Chiba tilted his head.  
"You two possess great talent. It's a shame we didn't see it before now." Asano brushed past the duo, "We could put it to use here. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you two." He soundlessly took off, passing over the rest of the trainees before soaring into the sky.

After a little time of hesitation, the whole reaper group came under uproar. Cheers for the snipers, respect for Asano, compliments, gossip. Chiba and Hayami just looked at each other, and smiled slightly. Maybe revealing their talent wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
